Domino Effect
by KagamiRose
Summary: A series of romance/lemon one-shots that are all interconnected by the characters interactions. rated M for sexual content


**I do not own the characters or media contained within. This is my first lemon so please review and give your opinion. Be honest but polite and if possible give advice.**

* * *

"Nagato-nee, are you free later today," Mutsu asked, blushing a little, as she handed the secretary ship the report on the most recent sortie?

The black haired girl shook her head, "Sorry Mutsu but I have some plans."

"Ok," Mutsu said with a smile.

She sadly watched her sister walk off with the paperwork, then turned and headed for the bathes.

* * *

Jun'yō and (of course) Akagi were in the docks, bathing and repairing. Jun'yō had brought a _lot_ of sake with her. They offered her some which she gladly accepted.

"So, what brings you here Mutsu, and why do you look so down," Akagi asked when she saw how much Mutsu was drinking?

"It has something to do with Nagato doesn't it," Jun'yō asked with a slight slur in her voice?

Mutsu just hugged herself in response as Akagi scolded her, "Jun'yō don't just bring up something like that! If she wants to talk about it she _will_ tell us."

"She's right," Mutsu said quietly, "Lately Nagato has taken to staying in her room for long periods of time. I've never been inside before because she locks it whenever she leaves. I've tried asking her what she's doing but she just dodges the question every time."

"Well, why not tell her your worried about her bec…," Akagi tried to suggest but Jun'yō cut across her and said, "She doesn't lock the door while she's inside, so just go in and see for yourself."

Mutsu looked at her in shock before smacking her forehead, "Why didn't I think of that, I've got to go."

The battleship grabbed a towel and quickly exited the bathes, ignoring Akagi's stammering recommendation to stop. She quickly got dressed and ran to the battleship dorms. On the way she ran into Akatsuki, knocking her over.

"Are you alright," Mutsu asked the destroyer?

Akatsuki jumped up quickly and said, "Of course, I'm a proper lady!"

But Akatsuki looked quite flustered, and not from the fall. Mutsu leaned down and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"You're a lady right," Akatsuki said, more as a statement while she wrung her hands, "There's this person I really care about, and I want to get closer to them, but I don't know how. What do you think I should do?"

"Your talking about Верный, right," Mutsu asked?

Akatsuki nodded her head, a blush spreading across her face. Mutsu smiled at the cute little "lady" and said, "Why don't you try and be direct about it, just say something, and if you can't put it into words use your actions to tell her."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"It should, Верный is too shy to make a move, you're going to have to take a chance," Mutsu said, as she patted Akatsuki on the head.

"Alright, I'll give it a try, where are you going in such a hurry by the way," Akatsuki asked as she fixed her hat?

"I'm going to try and be more direct with someone too," Mutsu said with a deep blush.

"Alright, good luck with Nagato-san," Akatsuki said with a smile as she ran off towards the destroyer dorms.

Mutsu felt her blush grow even deeper as she continued on. When she finally reached Nagato's room her nerves were almost failing her. She couldn't bring herself to open the door. Then she heard humming and giggling from within. She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to know what Nagato was up to. Opening the door quickly she said, "Nagato-nee, I'm coming in."

The sight she was met by was nothing like what she had expected. She had been prepared for Nagato chatting online with some boy, or indulging with the Admiral, and she had certainly expected the room to be stark and militaristic, maybe with swords and flags on the walls. But she didn't expect to see a room painted in bright colors. The bed, instead of being plane and made up militaristically neat, was fluffy and covered in plushies (both homemade and bought) and stuffed animals, including a Rensō-hō. Not to mention that on either side of the bed was a large display with more plushies and animals set up. The walls had pictures of cute animals and posters of Disney, My Little Pony, Powerpuff Girls, Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H., Horseland, and other such shows for girls. Nagato's closet was open and she had pulled out a rolling clothes rack which was full of assorted outfits. On the desk instead of a map of the oceans or battle plans was a sewing machine with a pile of neatly folded fabric next to it. And in the center of the room, standing in front of a large folding three sided mirror was Nagato. Instead of her normal outfit she was wearing what Mutsu recognized as Blake Belladonnas outfit from the hit show RWBY. (Rest in peace Monty. there are going to be a lot of references to his show in these FYI)

Nagato's mouth was open, probably to yell for Mutsu to stop. But as soon as the door was open they both froze in place, Nagato's face turned bright red as Mutsu looked her up and down. With a small smile Mutsu slid the door shut behind her and locked it quietly.

"What have we hear," Mutsu asked , "Is someone into, Cosplay?"

Nagato's face burned even more if that were possible, "you won't tell anyone about this will you?"

Mutsu began to stalk forward like a cat hunting, "Maybe, but to be honest who would have thought that the strictest girls in the fleet, one of the Big Seven no less, would have such girly taste. No I don't think I'll be able to keep this to myself."

Fear covered Nagato's face as she looked at her sistership who continued, "You see, my dear sister has been ignoring me, I've asked her to spend more time with me but she always has plans. And then, I find out she was ditching me so she could play dress up."

"I won't be able to keep this a secret lightly," Mutsu said as she reached Nagato before leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "So, what are you willing to give me to keep me silent?"

"Anything , If the base found out about this my reputation would be ruined," Nagato said as she backed against the mirror with Mutsu still bearing down on her.

"Anything," Mutsu whispered into her ear with a sultry voice.

Nagato nodded, not trusting herself to speak. As soon as her head twitched though she yelped as Mutsu nibbled on her ear. The brunet grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head, quickly knotting the ribbons around her wrists and arms together and hooking them on the heavy, sun shaped decoration on top of the mirror.

"I think I want, you," She breathed into Nagato's ear

Tied to the mirror and quite helpless, Nagato gulped as Mutsu's hands slid to her waist and began caressing her body, causing electric jolts of pleasure wherever they touched. The younger girl leaned forward and kissed her. Without warning Mutsu pushed her tongue into her mouth and Nagato could taste the alcohol. She kissed her for what seemed like an eternity, the normally passive girl dominating her partner and taking the opportunity to explore every inch of Nagato's mouth with her tongue. When she pulled back Nagato could feel her body already beginning to heat up. Mutsu though, was already half gone. Her eyes were slipping in and out of focus, she was panting, and her cheeks were fixed with a deep blush. Nagato had harbored deep feelings for Mutsu for a very long time, even before they had been assigned to the same base together, but she didn't want to act on them because they might present problems for her sisterships future.

Trying to stop the younger girl from doing something she would regret later Nagato pleaded, "Mutsu, please don't do this, your drunk. You would never do something like this."

"Mmmm," Mutsu moaned into her ear as she began to nibble on it again while sliding her hand up the outside of Nagato's thigh, "Your right, I would never have the courage to do this if I hadn't had a few drinks. But I'm nowhere near as drunk as you think I am."

Mutsu stopped her teasing and laid her head against Nagato's shoulder as she continued, "I've wanted to do something like this for a very long time now. But Nagato was such a block headed dummy that she never noticed my signals to take our relationship farther. Fortunately Jun'yō gave me some good advice over those drinks."

Nagato was shocked when Mutsu began to cry into her shoulder before pulling back so they could look eye to eye and asking the question that Nagato knew would break her, "Am I not good enough, Is that why you never noticed me?"

This time Mutsu was the one shocked as Nagato pushed herself as far forward as she could and kissed her. This time Nagato was the one who got to explore as her tongue slid across every millimeter of Mutsu's mouth. She found that when she slid her tongue across the roof of Mutsu's mouth the younger girl always moaned. Pressing the one advantage she had Nagato attacked relentlessly until she was forced to break the kiss to breathe.

"Never say that Mutsu," Nagato panted as Mutsu's tried to refocus on her, still lost in the kiss, "I've always wanted what was best for you. Even if it meant that I couldn't have you, I wanted you to have a wonderful future with someone beside you who you love."

Mutsu's had been brought back to reality by Nagato's words and more tears began to flow from her eyes. She pulled Nagato into another kiss before breaking it and trailing kisses down her chin, to her neck.

"But I love you. You're the one I want beside me. Please let me have this one selfish wish," Mutsu asked as she rested her head on Nagato's chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat.

Nagato wanted nothing more than to embrace the beautiful girl as she fell in love with her all over again, cursing the silk ribbons that bound her she said, "No, I won't, because I know it won't be only one selfish wish. I want to stay by your side forever and always, I'll grant any selfish wish you ask of me. Just always let me stay with you."

Mutsu's voice caught in her throat, looking up into Nagato's eyes she saw lust burning there, but above all else she saw a love, deeper than the oceans and hotter than the sun. Crying out in joy she embraced her lover and pulled her into another deep kiss. This time they both explored each other's mouths. Nagato began to attack the top of Mutsu's mouth, causing her to moan with each stroke of the tongue. However Mutsu wasn't going to let her have her way, and she had her hands free. Nagato gasped in shock and then began to moan in pleasure as Mutsu began to kneed and grope her tits with her left hand and her ass with her right. To push her even farther Mutsu pressed her knee against Nagato's crotch and began to grind her leg up and down against her pussie. Pulling out of the kiss Nagato arched her back and thrust her hips forward, trying to create more friction against her crotch. Mutsu began peppering her lovers chin with kisses, slowly working down her neck and stopping at her collar bone. Sliding the collar of the shirt down so that she could get to the spot Nagato's normal clothes covered, Mutsu began sucking and nibbling on her skin, making sure she left the hickey in a place Nagato would be able to hide it. While she had been leaving her little love mark Mutsu had also been busy unbuttoning Nagato's top and undoing her lacy black bra. After she was sure she had left her claim she continued her path down to Nagato's breasts. She lightly kissed Nagato's right nipple, getting a small gasp from her partner, before she began to lick and suck it in earnest. Nagato had noticed the position Mutsu had put her in, realizing the other girl had planned to put her here after coming in. She could see herself, in both the mirror behind Mutsu and on her right. She was staring, half in a trance, at the mirror on her right, watching Mutsu sucking on her right nipple and kneading both breasts.

Mutsu hadn't heard anything from Nagato in a few minutes, so she decided to step up her game. She sharply pinched her nipple with one hand and bit down on her other, causing Nagato to cry out in shock and pleasure. Mutsu looked up, still kneading Nagato's breasts, with a wicked grin, "Did you like that?"

"N-no," Nagato gasped out as Mutsu began to pinch her nipples between her index finger and thumb, rolling it slightly between the two fingers. Mutsu hummed out, "I think you're lying, just look at how hard they've gotten!"

Nagato looked down to see that her nipples had indeed become incredibly hard. She gasped as Mutsu continued to tease her, "Muts... AGH! Please…. Nnnn, Stop teasing… ugh… I need… ungh!"

Mutsu loved seeing Nagato like this, she was being so open, so honest and vulnerable, so needy and desperate. The fact that Mutsu could make Nagato get like this by just teasing her a little felt wonderful. The pained expression on Nagato's face and the hunger in her eyes, however, demanded satisfaction. Mutsu ground her knee into Nagato's crotch and continued to tease Nagato, causing the taller girl to cry out in pleasure. She began to pepper Nagato's chest, shoulders, and neck with kisses, sucking a little to make her more sensitive, and began to tease her nipples even harder. With one final twist of her nipples Nagato's back arched with pleasure and she cried out uncontrollably. Her entire body was shivering and her eyes were clouded by pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. As Nagato rode out her orgasm Mutsu occupied herself with stripping her lover naked and caressing her body all over.

"Did you like that," Mutsu asked as she kissed Nagato. When Nagato nodded tiredly Mutsu smiled and said, "good, cause that was just the beginning. We have tomorrow off, so you're not getting any sleep tonight."

Mutsu untied Nagato's hands and the taller girl ell against her, her legs giving out under her. She lifted her lover bridle style and carried her over to the bed. Softly depositing the limp girl onto the bed Mutsu began to strip down. Once she was out of her clothes she climbed onto the bed and straddled Nagato's chest, "It's not fair that that only you got to feel good."

As Nagato tried to say something Mutsu shifted herself forward, lowering herself onto Nagato's face. Nagato made several attempts to speak, each one eliciting moans of pleasure as the vibrations moved through Mutsu, before she finally gave in and licked Mutsu's pussy. Mutsu's entire body had gone ridged as Nagato began to eat her pussy. Mutsu didn't take long to get pushed over the edge, her entire body had felt like fire already. She could do little more than moan as everything she saw burned white and her body went limp. As she rolled off of Nagato the other girl asked, "Are you satisfied?"

"Not even close," Mutsu replied as the world came back into view. She crawled to Nagato and climbed on top of her. As she brought herself close to Nagato's ear her hand slipped between Nagato's legs.

"I told you, you aren't getting any sleep tonight!"

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be about the Akatsuki class ships, Akatsuki and Hibiki. the story after that is up to you to decide, there will be a poll on my page. Each of these stories is going to be a one shot between the KanColle girls, but they will all be linked together by an interaction that convinces them to make a move. Kinda like a domino effect caused by Jun'yō's drunk advice. Please vote and review, it really helps. Be honest but polite.  
**


End file.
